Bulan Sabit Merah Jambu
by chezahana-chan
Summary: Sasuke membunuh semua Bijuu dan shinobi yang terlibat perang. Ia nyaris gila dengan semua yang ada. Mampukah Naruto dan Sakura membawanya kembali?/"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."/Canon. Slight SasuKarin dan NaruSaku.


**Bulan Sabit Merah Jambu**

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: Canon slight SasuKarin dan NaruSaku.**

* * *

_Tak ada yang berbeda saat ini. Antara kau dan aku. Kita sama. _

_Kau dan aku, dan dia sama. Namun cara kita berbeda._

_Aa. Aku selalu melupakan ini. Kita tak pernah sama. Cara berpikir kita. Cara bertindak kita. Semua berbeda. __Aku memiliki hampir segalanya. Kau ingat dulu?_

_Aku memiliki keluarga, teman-teman, dan guru-guru... tapi jika tidak ada dirimu, itu sama artinya dengan kesepian. Jika tak ada dirimu, aku seperti tak memiliki apa-apa. Mereka semua berharga bagiku. Kau juga pasti tahu hal itu, bukan?_

_Aku... aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka meninggalkan aku seperti kau yang dulu meninggalkanku._

_Aku tak membencimu, Sasuke-kun. Tidak pernah._

_Kau begitu berharga bagiku. Kau sebagian dari nyawaku, dari hatiku. Kau memiliki segala yang ada pada diriku. Tapi kau juga tahu, bukan? Terkadang rasa itu menyiksa._

_._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Bolehkah aku membuat sebuah permohonan? Anggaplah ini sebagai permohonan terakhirku. Boleh, ya, Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tak ada yang berubah. Dia pun begitu. Tetap keras kepala, egois, suka bertindak semaunya sendiri. Dia tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang telah jatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menariknya dari lubang itu.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis mengingat hal itu. Namun airmatanya tak pernah lagi bisa jatuh untuk lelaki itu meski hanya setetes. Dan rasa sesak itu menyakitkannya.

Malam ini terasa sangat mengerikan. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Bau anyir darah begitu menyengat. Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan seolah menjadi pemandangan yang memabukkan di malam yang seharusnya menjadi waktu bagi orang untuk beristirahat. Hanya ada bulan sabit yang seolah menjadi penerang dan saksi bisu atas pertempuran besar-besaran yang terjadi. Tak berubah, bukan?

Malam ini Sakura mengingat segalanya. Segala tentang lelaki itu. Dari caranya bicara, caranya bertindak, caranya ketika bertengkar dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya. Kenangan saat Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Malam ini langit nampak begitu kelabu. Bulan sabit perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang tidak bagus. Tak terdengar suara yang berarti kecuali ringisan para korban perang yang sedang menahan sakit. Terlihat para kunoichi medis berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengobati luka mereka. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang tengah berjongkok mengobati Naruto yang terluka cukup parah. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir Sasuke akan melakukan hal ini. Lelaki itu membunuh semua Bijuu termasuk Kurama. Dan beginilah nasib Uzumaki Naruto. Beruntungnya anak Minato itu karena di dalam darahnya mengalir darah klan Uzumaki. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Sakura sendiri terlihat mengenaskan. Lengan kirinya tersayat begitu dalam. Dan di pipinya pun terlihat ada luka goresan. Sebenarnya ia bisa menghilangkan bekas luka itu. Namun hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Karena sekarang Naruto jauh lebih membutuhkannya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cakranya yang mulai menipis, Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak terartikan. Sesekali ia menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Rasa sesak menyelimuti dadanya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke yang sebelumnya terlihat berpihak pada aliansi shinobi kini berbalik menyerang. Terlebih yang diserang habis-habisan adalah shinobi Konoha. Mungkin bagi lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu, musnahnya shinobi Konoha adalah kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Naruto hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sementara tubuhnya dialiri cakra hangat dari gadis yang amat dicintainya.

Pemandangan di depan Sasuke sungguh memuakkan baginya. Itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah drama yang penuh romansa percintaan dimana seorang gadis akan berjuang mati-matian demi lelaki yang dicintainya. Uchiha Sasuke menatap jijik mereka semua. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan semua ini. Baginya, mereka pantas mendapatkan ini setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tatapannya pada mereka begitu sarat akan kebencian. Sharingannya aktif kembali, sarat akan kebencian yang begitu besar.

Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam berdarah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau tau, Sasuke-kun?_

_Dulu saat usiaku 12 tahun, aku sempat bermimpi akan memiliki keluarga bahagia denganmu. Kita menikah lalu memiliki dua orang anak. Kita hidup bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Kita berdua membangun Uchiha dari awal lagi. Kita saling melengkapi. Kita saling mencintai._

_Dulu, Sasuke-kun. Saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa berharap. Namun sekarang, masih bisakah aku berharap pada sosokmu yang begitu jauh dariku? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara sudah mati. Dan tokoh antagonis yang masih tersisa adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan timnya.

Sakura menatap benci laki-laki yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Naruto. Tatapan laki-laki itu begitu dingin. Naruto hanya menatap miris sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sakura... Gadis itu hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menatap lurus Sasuke yang tengah sendiri. Disana tak ada anggota timnya. Terlihat bahwa Sasuke dan timnya berpencar.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Matanya terpejam sejenal lalu menatap dingin sosok itu. Sasuke sendiri terlihat waspada dengan ekspresi Sakura. Gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan. Ia bukan Sakura yang dulu. Karena itu ia sangat hati-hati. Namun entah mengapa, Sharingannya tak mampu menangkap pikiran gadis itu. Mungkinkah fungsi Sharingannya agak berkurang karena ia terlalu banyak memakainya? Lagipula pandangan laki-laki itu mulai mengabur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Andaikan bisa, aku rela menjadi tameng untuk melindungimu. Aku rela kau manfaatkan sesukamu. Asalkan kau kembali. Tapi bukankah semua sudah terlambat? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sasuke tak dapat lagi menggunakan Sharingannya terlalu lama. Ini membahayakan matanya. Fokusnya hilang sesaat. Dan semua itu tak ada yang mencegah. Termasuk teriakan Naruto yang memanggil Sakura. Dan teriakan Karin yang memanggil Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah lelaki itu.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunai beradu.

_**Crash**_

Semua tak ada yang bisa mencegah ketika darah itu sudah menetes. Sharingan Sasuke kembali aktif setelah sebelumnya dinonaktifkan olehnya. Dan pandangan Sakura mengabur. Ia tak tau ini darah siapa ketika tangannya merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah. Lalu, gadis itu tersenyum miris pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau ingat, Sasuke-kun? _

_Kau pernah menggenggam tanganku saat kau terluka. Saat itu kau membagi rasa sakitmu padaku. Namun selanjutnya, kau membiarkan dirimu terluka sendiri. Salahkah aku, jika aku memintamu berbagi denganku? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" ucap gadis itu lirih. Lutut Karin melemas. Matanya mulai basah. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Naruto pun berusaha bangkit. Dengan langkah yang tertatih, ia berusaha menghampiri kedua insan yang hampir bermandikan darah itu.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Namun Sasuke tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum pertamanya semenjak ia kehilangan keluarganya. Senyum itu begitu tulus. Seperti sebuah pertanda bahwa ia bahagia.

Gadis itupun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat lelaki itu. Senyumnya yang dulu hilang kini dapat ia lihat kembali. Sakura tersentak. Matanya panas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ah. Rasa ini selalu saja menyiksanya.

"Sayonara..."

Satu kata berarti perpisahan sukses membuat Sakura merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Badannya terasa bergetar. Ia terpaku menatap onyx itu. Kunai yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terlepas bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir deras melalui pembuluh jantung Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh itu bersamanya, memeluknya begitu erat, dan tangisnya pecah seketika. Mata Sasuke nampak sayu. Jantungnya melemah, demikianpun dengan napasnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Tidak akan pernah," isak Sakura. Mata Sasuke terpejam. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang amat terluka itu. Namun ia tak punya daya untuk meredakan tangis gadis itu.

"Kau jahat... Kau jahat sekali padaku, Sasuke-kun. Kau meninggalkan kami. Meninggalkan aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei..." isak itu begitu pilu. Suara itu mulai terdengar samar di telinga Sasuke. Ia sudah menyerah pada semuanya. Ia sudah kalah sejak awal.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun... Hingga rasanya... Aku... Aku ingin mati melihatmu begini..."

**_Tes_**

Airmata jatuh di sela-sela kesadarannya yang tersisa. Namun tak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Pelukan Sakura makin mengerat. Lalu mendadak semuanya gelap. Semuanya hilang. Tubuh itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya, lemas di pelukan Sakura.

Naruto menangis penuh penyesalan. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Ia merasa gagal memenuhi janji pada Itachi. Dan Karin yang sedari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, kini terlihat gagal. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia berlari menuju Sasuke, mendekati lelaki itu, dan merebutnya dari Sakura. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan raga itu sambil menangis.

"Bodoh! Buka matamu! Kita belum kalah, Sasuke!" Sekuat tenaga Karin mengeluarkan amarahnya yang biasa kepada Sasuke. Namun tak berarti apapun. Sakura hanya menatap kosong dua raga itu.

"Bangun, Bodoh!" teriak Karin, "jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Tubuh Sakura rasanya lemas sekali. Ia tak berucap apapun selain memandangi mereka berdua. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka berdua dan tak memedulikan tatapan Naruto dan tatapan dari para shinobi yang ada disana.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dari belakang sosok itu begitu rapuh.

"Seharusnya..."

"Dia pantas mati, Naruto. Sudah seharusnya penjahat itu mati. Dia sudah melukai kita semua. Dia..."

_**Grep** _

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tau gadis itu amat terpukul dengan tindakannya sendiri. Ia pun sama terpukulnya dengan Sakura. Namun ia berusaha untuk kuat. Ia membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintainya, Naruto. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

_****__1.441 words_

_a/n: Yap. Akhirnya selesai. Ini cuma twoshot. Dan maap klo feelnya ga dapet, aneh, dan sebagainya. Ini bikinnya buru-buru pas istirahat. :D_


End file.
